The Union of the Olympian Bloodline
by hybridsimon
Summary: The unity of the Greco -Roman Bloodline and Percy and Annabeth wedding and peace between the Olympians


The Unity Of the Olympian Bloodline

"I'm Percy Jackson and I'm with Annabeth Chase, I'm the Son of Poseidon God of the Seas and she is the Daughter of Athena Goddess of Wisdom and Battle Strategy. We are part of the Greco-Roman Olympian Divine Athenian Council".

Annabeth has blonde hair with grey eyes and she is sixteen years old and thinks that she can fix anything even if it's impossible to be fixed. She lets her life be controlled by wisdom.

I myself have black hair and I don't like power or bullies. I can also be impulsive. For example, when my camp was being attacked by a fire-breathing bronze bull, (that must have weighed a ton and was 10ft tall,) I charged without thinking when I could have been brutally killed.

We were still amazed as we were walking through Olympus. We've been here many times but were still shocked and I looked down and saw Manhattan. Since the Olympians chose that the US as the center of the West it's been placed on the twenty-first floor of The Plaza Hotel in New York. Olympus has wooden cabins and marble statues with stools for selling things lots of trees, Satyrs, and the whole community is spread along a massive mountain.

Our Parents summoned us so we knew it must be serious because our parents aren't the greatest loving parents in the world (neither are the rest of the Olympians, they just ignore their non-Immortal children). My Father said that he has summoned his heirs to the throne; Malik and Marcus.

Annabeth Asked "Why do you think our parents summoned us?"

Then I noticed Jason who is the son of Jupiter has blonde hair with brown eyes and he has leadership qualities. Frank is the son of Mars who was beefy with a babyish face and is a "following orders" type of guy. Leo is the son of Hephaestus; he's scrawny with blonde hair and is rebellious. Piper daughter of Aphrodite has choppy brown hair and has multiple eye colours and is a complete rebel. Hazel is the daughter of Pluto, has brown hair with black eyes and doesn't like bullies

It took them a while to get to the hall of the Gods because they were looking at everything with awe. We don't want to keep them waiting they might cause a storm" I said.

The Hall of the Gods is poorly named because its big as a giant marble fortress with 50ft all-powerful being and the hall was about 50ft wide and 50ft tall it's poorly named because it's much bigger and wider then a hall.

I bowed down to my father who was 50ft tall in Greek Armour with his trident and I said "father."

Poseidon looked at me with glee as he is rebellious and doesn't like to follow orders.

However, when Jason knelt at Zeus and said "father" Zeus morphed into Jupiter with his Roman Armour. He had a Roman haircut and a Roman version of the lightning bolt, he has leadership qualities. The same happened to Frank's Dad Ares, he turned into Mars but he had a Roman spear at his side, Mars has warlike qualities.

"Let's tell them why they are here" Poseidon announced.

"My only Demigod offspring of this century, Percy Jackson the hero of Olympus has fought first hand with Cronus himself and saved Olympus. " He defeated the Giants and lulled Gaia back into her sleep! Does anyone here say that he does not deserve a reward?" Poseidon asked proudly

"We have decided to form a council of both Greek and Roman Gods and demigods. Would anyone now object to Jason Wilkinson and Annabeth Chase becoming the king and Queen of both Roman and Greek demigods?" Poseidon wearily asked.

No one objected to that which is quite unusual because they're always arguing

"Would you Percy and Annabeth do the honor of becoming King and Queen of Demigods?" Poseidon asked.

"What would I need to do in this station? What would be my responsibilities and roles?" I asked.

"Spoken like a true praetor solder and citizen of New Rome. "Answer the man's question!" Poseidon demanded.

"The role is to join the two camps together under one camp and come up to Olympus every year on the summer and winter solstice and lead the Demigods .I nearly forgot the most important part: You get immortality and you are the heir to your father's throne !Jupiter announced.

"We accept the honour of being the King and Queen of the demigods" I said.

What! You can't be serious father?" They're nothing. They're just demigods. "Mortals!" "We are your heirs to your throne." Malik and Marcus said in unison.

I didn't even notice they were there; they were two green mermen with a fish tail and human bodies with big muscle arms with tattoos saying "the best of Poseidon's Kids!"

"Mind your tongue, you think just because you're immortal you can get away with stuff I wouldn't allow my Demigod children to do! You think you're more important Poseidon said. "That is something that I think we all should consider and change" Poseidon announced. They all said "agreed" so Zeus announced "it is settled."

They allowed my Mum, Paul and Annabeth's Dad and Step mum and half siblings on Olympus for the coronation.

All the Gods and Goddesses were present even the minor Gods and Goddess's .It was designed like a wedding. Up in the front just before the hall of the Gods, Poseidon, my Mum, Paul and Annabeth 's dad and step mum and half siblings stood. "Do you Percy and Annabeth accept the throne of the King and Queen of the Demigods?" Poseidon proudly announced. "We do." Annabeth and I said

We changed into giant-sized beings and I had my Father's trident and Annabeth had her mother's owl. We were engulfed in a green and purple glow and then we partied for a month Olympian style.


End file.
